wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thaddius
=General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Fourth and final boss of the Abomination wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead =Background= Aisle 5 : Kitchen Appliances, Rugs and Furniture, Crazy Undead Killing Machines Somewhere deep inside the cursed necropolis Naxxramas... Your raid cleared out the last group of monsters, and the only thing left are the two gates at the very end of the room. While the rest of your group drinks, heals up, and resurrects any players who fell during the last skirmish, you carefully approach the sealed doors. Suddenly the mighty gates fly open. A vast laboratory filled with all kinds of strange machinery lies before you, electric discharges and lightning painting the walls with jagged shadows. In the center of the room, you behold a gigantic creature unlike anything you (or any other player) has ever seen before. Even though you know you should be trying to rally your raid you can't help but stare at this monstrosity. As your group falls into disarray and scatters, caught unaware and slaughtered one by one by the two gruesome wights that descended from platforms higher up in the room, you wonder to yourself what kind of twisted nightmare spawned this monster. Thaddius is a boss in the Naxxramas. The theme of this boss is similar to that of Frankenstein's Monster, creating something akin to an Abomination in that it is sewn together of human parts, but also part machinery. =Attacks and Abilities= Thaddius has around 7 million HP *Phase 1 Stalagg: Has a thunderclap ability. Feugen: Has an aoe mana drain ability and a War Stomp aoe that deals about 1500 to everyone in melee range. Both sub-bosses initially stand near lightning rods. If the sub-boss is pulled away from these rods, they will chain-lightning the raid. *Phase 2 Every 30 seconds he will charge the entire raid either positively or negatively, and will show up appropriately as debuff icons. Every 5 seconds charged players will deal approximately 2000 nature damage to all opposite-charged players within 10 yards. Additionally, it will grant a 10% damage bonus to all same-charged players within that same range. Thaddius also has a chain lightning attack that he will do throughout the fight. After 5 minutes in phase 2, he will enrage and kill the entire raid, much like the Twin Emperors do. =Strategies= *Phase 1: Simply tank each sub-boss near where they start and dps them down. Players with mana bars should fight the non mana draining boss, while everyone else should fight the other one. Mages and hunters can outrange the mana drain, so if the groups are too uneven, then they can fill in for the missing spots. Note that they must be killed within a short time of each other, or they will ressurect each other (much like the tiger boss in zul'gurub). *Phase 2: All players head to Thaddius himself. There is roughly 20 seconds between killing both sub-bosses and getting charged. Before the raid, assign locations for each positive and negatively charged people to stand. For example, negatively charged people could stand west of Thaddius, while positively charged players stand to the east. After the raid is charged and in position, he will randomly change some player's charge. These players have 5 seconds to make it 10 yards away from the same charged players to the other side. Players need to also avoid running through other players changing sides, so it is suggested that all players move either clockwise or counter-clockwise around the boss to avoid this. It is important to stand in 2 positions because Thaddius must be killed within 5 minutes and the damage bonus from stacking players on either side will allow him to be killed. Healing: Thaddius doesn't deal very much melee damage to the main tank, so using only 3-4 healers for him. The rest of the healers can either heal the rest of the raid, or deal damage to Thaddius in this phase. Tanking: Because of the increased damage players will be doing (up to 3x damage), along with the decreased rage from being hit since thaddius doesn't deal very much damage, it may be advisable to use a bear spec'd druid to tank thaddius because their threat generation is based on a damage multiplier vs a warrior's threat which is damage+static threat bonus (which won't benefit from Thaddius' damage multiplier) Assumed Strategy Blizzard's release of the Anatomy of a Monster: Thaddius revealed some clues into the strategy of fighting this abomination. At the start of the encounter, the players don't fight Thaddius himself; they battle two wights that are in the same room on two separate platforms. These platforms are not directly connected, so to fight them the raid has to split up and attack both wights at the same time. But it gets worse... the wights have the ability to snatch a player from one platform and pull him to the other, which is a way to split up the raid and divide their forces. One central part of the whole Frankenstein myth is the way the monster was brought to life using lightning and electricity. Voltage is created when electric charges are separated; when the charges are brought together, the stored energy is released in an electrostatic discharge - a basic electric shock. When players finally go up against Thaddius, he will "polarize" the raid group by making half the raid positive and the other half negative. When positive and negative raid members get too close to each other... Well, let's just say that you want to get as far away from players with an opposite charge as possible, which further plays into the idea of separating the raid. Adds *Feugen *Stalagg =Quotes= *"Thank... you..." - On dying *You are too late, I must obey. *You die now. *No, -YOU FEEL PAIN! *KILL! *Eat your bones. *Break you. =Loot table= ;Normal ;Tier 3 Helms token ;Atiesh *Plated Abomination Ribcage http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=88 PTR drops *Eye of Diminution http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23001 *Leggings of Polarity http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23070 *Spire of Twilight http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=51 *The Castigator http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22808 *Desecrated Circlet http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22367 *Desecrated Headpiece http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22360 *Desecrated Helmet http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22353 *Splinter of Atiesh http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22726 =External Links= *Allakhazam Category:NPCs Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses